


A Search for Meaning

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Backstory, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt on tw_exchange. A series of vignettes that explain how Ianto got to be the man we know him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Search for Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to corchfalas for WIP read throughs and catching the clichés, checking for POV slips and making sure Ianto and Jack stayed IC. Mostly unbeta'd. I was only required to provide 2,000 words but I ended up with 12,590. So much just begged to be written. ****There are no timey wimey tricks in this fic. All characters are exactly who they appear to be. There are no 'sightings' to be had. Including the military officers. All things should seem _familiar_ because they are designed to be the foundations of the Ianto we currently see.*******

It was Jack's silence that alerted Ianto to the fact that he was rambling. Well, not rambling, so much as telling an involved story in a very enthusiastic manner. To be sure he had Jack's full attention. His Captain had set down his utensils several moments ago and sat with his clasped hands beneath his chin and his elbows resting to either side of his only partially empty supper plate. His eyes sparkled at Ianto as he gazed at him intensely, humor lifting one corner of his shapely mouth.

Ianto stopped his own hands in mid-gesture and let them fall to his lap, "I've forgotten why I started telling you this story," he said, feeling himself flush slightly, "I've been going on forever."

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Jack said, bestowing Ianto with his full mega-watt smile, "I was enjoying the telling."

"I don't think I've drawn breath long enough for you to ask a question if you wanted to," Ianto said as he picked up his utensils again and tucked back into his meal.

"You know me, I'm not shy," Jack said, as he too resumed his meal, "If I'd had a question I'd have interrupted you."

"It's not like me to monopolize a conversation like that," Ianto was embarrassed by his unrestrained performance. It just wasn't like him to be so open and unguarded. It wasn't like him to be the center of attention.

"It's just the two of us," Jack pointed out, "it's okay to let the manners slip a little bit. Besides, you're not monopolizing and conversation when you're simply telling a story and your audience is actively listening to your every word."

Ianto was warmed by Jack's insinuation that he was thoroughly entertained by Ianto's story.

Jack stepped in after a short lull, "One of the things I really enjoy about our evenings out together is hearing you tell your stories and watch you tell the ones you enjoy."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile of affection and appreciation. Once again he was reminded that with Jack, there was no reason to remain so closed off and shuttered.

"I like learning new things about you," Jack said so casually that Ianto knew the delivery was a calculated one.

He gave an indelicate snort, "The places and times you've been to, the sheer number of years you've lived, there can't be anything interesting in my life to compare."

"Maybe not the places you've been or things you've done but you continue to interest me every day."

Ianto gave a non-committal shrug. Sometimes he would have a brief thought that Jack was mocking him. It always passed quickly. Jack never mocked him, but still.

"So finish your story," Jack motioned with his fork for Ianto to carry on with his story.

Now that he was conscious of his own behavior and Jack's undivided attention, he wasn't really comfortable continuing the story so Ianto waved a hand dismissively, "The best part was over," he said, "I just hacked back into their system and reset their defaults. They never knew what had happened."

Jack laughed softy and nodded appreciatively.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they finished eating. When Ianto drained his wine glass, Jack immediately refilled it, topping off his own as well.

"Ianto," Jack started after a time, "was your father aware of how brilliant you are?"

Jack's question caught Ianto off guard. They spent hours listening to each other and sharing intimate parts of themselves but neither of them made a habit of asking for personal information the other didn't volunteer. It was part of what made them work so well together, the lack of pressure, the lack of demands, the listening without judgment or needing more than the other could give at any one time.

Ianto looked at Jack thoughtfully for several long moments, "I'm not sure I know what you're asking."

"You're scary smart with a memory like a steel trap. I can't be the first person to realize that," Jack clarified, "so I wondered if your father had it figured out."

He felt himself blink a couple of times as Jack's words sank in. Ianto had just received two back-to-back compliments from none other than Captain Jack Harkness and that warm feeling returned. Sometimes being the center of attention wasn't so bad when it was Jack's attention.

"I suppose," Ianto started hesitantly, "he did do all he could to ensure I received a quality education."

"But he didn't push you to excel?"

Ianto suddenly realized what Jack was after, "Why don't you just ask what you really want to know, Jack?" he said, shooting the other man a small smile to ease the sting of his directness.

Jack took up his wine glass and sat back in his seat to regard Ianto, "What is it you think I want to know?"

Ianto leaned back in his own seat and took up his own glass, "You wonder why I wasn't a better student."

Jack didn't look away from Ianto, "You weren't a bad student, but you're smart enough you could have been more than the average student you were." Jack shrugged, "I wonder why that is."

Ianto stared down into his wine glass and contemplated what answer he wanted to give Jack. There was nothing sinister in the answer or the reasons behind his mediocre student career.

"Did you ply me with wine so I'd be more inclined to answer questions?"

It was Jack's turn to snort indelicately, "I've had as much to drink as you have and so I know you're not going to answer unless you really want to."

Ianto just wasn't sure he wanted to impart personal information about his life just because Jack asked. Almost immediately he mentally kicked himself. This was a conversation, not an interrogation. It was Jack who was asking. Jack wouldn't ask if he didn't really want the answer and nothing Ianto told him was going to be looked on in any way other than favorable.

"I was neither a quiet child or an easy one," Ianto heard himself say. He looked up to see Jack smiling at him.

"You don't say?" Jack said without any attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"I believe you could say I was precocious."

"I just can't seem to picture it."

"I was difficult to keep entertained. I bored easily. I needed almost constant supervision so I didn't disassemble the household appliances to see if I could improve their efficiency."

Jack laughed and Ianto noticed several sets of eyes turn appreciatively their way. He couldn't help but laugh in return, Jack's reaction was just so infectious.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ianto sat on the floor in front of the full-length three-way mirror. He was beside his father, who knelt at the feet of a prominent businessman sliding pins into the hem of a new set of suit trousers.

Ianto held the large, round cushion filled with his father's basting pins. Each time his father inserted a pin Ianto extended his arms to bring the cushion closer to his elbow. When his father had selected another pin, Ianto would sit back and wait until he was needed again.

"The break in the hem should always fall at the top of the foot, Ianto," his father told him, "it elongates the form and allows a gentleman to appear tall and stately."

No answer from Ianto was needed. He had heard his father clearly and he would remember those words for the remainder of his life.

"A well cut suit brings every man status and power," his father had concluded, rising to his feet to continue adjusting the businessman's trousers.

Ianto stood and walked to the chair next to his father's sewing machine and climbed up to watch his father fit the businessman with the matching suit jacket. His young eyes took note of the man standing taller when the jacket touched his shoulders. He would always remember that sight.

Ianto was three years old.

…………………………………………………………………….

He climbed down off his stepstool and moved through his father's shop to the room full of suits and three-way mirrors. Ianto carried the brass buttons his father had asked him to retrieve. He passed through the racks of wool and linen suits until he stood behind his father and the shop's customer.

Ianto looked up at the tall man in military dress blues. He cut a striking figure in his uniform; strong, capable and commanding. When the officer caught sight of Ianto in the mirror as he stood behind them, he smiled warmly.

"There we are then, let's have them," Ianto's father held out a hand for him to drop the brass buttons into. Ianto watched his father hold the buttons up to the uniform and declare, "Those will do nicely."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones, I appreciate this," the officer addressed himself to Ianto's father. Ianto stared up at the tall man, impressed with the deep timber of a voice that spoke words so softly.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Major," Ianto's father said to the officer with a wide smile, "it's important to keep you lads looking sharp."

"I didn't have much call for dress blues at my last post," the officer explained and Ianto felt the velvet of his voice backed by hardened steel.

Ianto's father helped the officer off with the uniform coat and turned to hang it, "I'll have it ready for you tomorrow afternoon, Major."

"I appreciate it, Mr. Jones," the officer looked down at Ianto from what seemed to be a great height, "Are you the shop helper?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto spoke up immediately, proud to have been noticed by this impressive man. He knew a man like this would expect a clear and prompt answer.

"Major, this is my son, Ianto," his father supplied, "I've found it's best to keep him under close supervision and make sure he has enough to keep him occupied both physically and intellectually. So, I have him help me out around the shop."

"Going to be a Master Tailor like your father, Ianto?" the officer addressed himself to Ianto.

"Might do, sir," he answered politely.

The officer reached down to ruffle Ianto's hair before turning back to his father, "I'll be back for that tomorrow then, Mr. Jones. Good evening."

"Good evening, Major." his father replied.

Ianto's father sat down in his wide leather chair and took out his hand-sewing kit. He threaded a needle and set about replacing the buttons on the Major's jacket.

"You're not going to be a Master Tailor, Ianto," he heard his father say.

"I'm not?"

"You're going to be a famous doctor and cure some deadly disease."

"I am?"

"If that's what you want to do. You can be anything you want to be once you decide that's what you want to do."

Ianto didn't reply but he considered his father's words seriously. He was five years old, but he would remember his father always told him he could be whatever he chose to be. It just took him a very long time to discover what it was that gave his life meaning.

………………………………………………………………………

Ianto lifted his head from the wool trousers he was painstakingly patching. He rolled his neck to ease the muscles that had tensed while he worked. Ianto found his foot tapping lightly to the music his father was softly playing in the shop. It was older music, music from another era and Ianto found he liked it. He had been listening to it long enough to identify the Xavier Cugat tune that was currently playing.

To be sure, Ianto preferred his own music; The Stone Roses, The Soup Dragons and The Smiths, but his father's music suited the shop.

"Ianto," his father called to him from the front of the shop where the rows of drawers containing all of the shirts and ties and pocket squares were, "are you finished with Mr. Lloyd's trousers?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto called back, "just finished." Before showing his father his work, he held them up for his own inspection. No sign there was ever a tear. He was sure his work would meet even his father's exacting standards.

"You can get started laying out the new stock that came in."

"May I be excused when I'm finished?"

Ianto watched his father regard him over the rims of his spectacles, "First, you're being punished for your unacceptable behavior. Second, I need you where I can ensure you don't get yourself into any more trouble."

"Can I not have any time with my friends during my Christmas break?"

"If you and your friends didn't get yourselves into trouble you could have ample time with them."

"I said I was sorry."

"You're always sorry, Ianto. Yet, still you get yourself right back into trouble."

Ianto was silent as he moved to the other room of the shop to unload the cartons of shirts, Scottish wool sweaters, and cashmere blazers. He had to admit he really liked the cashmere blazers.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't Mr. Lloyd just buy a new set of trousers?"

"Because his trousers are of too high a quality to simply discard due to a minor tear. Especially not when you or I can repair them so well there's no way to tell they were ever torn."

"But you would make money from the sale of a new set of trousers."

Ianto's father removed his spectacles to give him a hard look, "That would be wasteful, Ianto."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll appreciate the skill I've taught you some day. You'll have a high quality garment you very much want to keep and you'll be thankful you can repair it flawlessly."

"Yes, sir."

They worked together in silence for a long while. Ianto had emptied out most of the boxes, re-organized his father's product shelves, and rearranged the stacks of gentleman's hats by style, fabric, and size.

"Ianto, son?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I heard from the headmaster of your school this morning."

Ianto did not want to discuss that topic.

"We've agreed on a suitable restitution for you to pay next quarter."

Ianto only nodded to indicate he had heard his father.

"Ianto, you do understand that just because you can do a thing doesn't mean that you should do a thing?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you understand then what is my meaning?"

"Just because I can hack the school computer network doesn't mean I should do it."

"That's correct," his father paused as if considering, "The fact that you could do such a thing at all at the age of twelve is impressive, but I would be pleased if you could channel your abilities into more…constructive…pursuits."

"I didn't mean any harm. They just needed to understand how easily it could be done. If I hadn't done something obvious like lock out all the staff and send those joke emails, they never would known I'd hacked in."

"Actually, it seems it was only an easy thing for you to do. However, it's understood you meant well, which is why you're not expelled. You stopped all work and all learning for an entire day, Ianto. I think they were most upset at the messages you made flash across the screens each hour."

"Yes, sir," Ianto said sullenly as he broke down the final box to be taken out to the bin.

"Alright," his father said, apparently taking pity on him finally, "get you along out of here. Just please stay out of trouble, son."

"I will, sir," Ianto bounded over to throw his arms around his father briefly before he ran out the shop door.

………………………………………………………………..

Ianto unwrapped the small box that had been labeled in his father's handwriting. Inside was a large jewel box. He glanced up at his father only to meet with an enigmatic expression. He looked back at the box in his hands and lifted the lid.

Inside, nestled on satin, was a silver fob watch. Ianto's breath caught in his throat. It was a beautiful timepiece. He withdrew it from its resting place and admired the intricate carving of the casing. He pressed the button to open the face and was suitably impressed with the beauty of the stylized numbers and hands.

"Dad?" he asked incredulously.

"For your waistcoats," his fathered smiled at him.

Ianto continued to finger the timepiece in wonder, "Thank you," he breathed.

"You like it, then?" his father asked.

Ianto stood and crossed the room to his father. They drew each other into a hug and held on for several minutes.

"It's beautiful, Dad. Thank you."

Ianto watched as his father tucked and pinned and used his thin sliver of soap to mark measurements on the officer's dress blue uniform.

"You must be Mr. Jones' son," Ianto heard a woman's voice address him.

He turned to regard the Lieutenant's young wife. Both of them were hardly older than Ianto's own thirteen years. "Yes, mum." he answered politely.

"What's your name?" she had the clearest, brightest green eyes Ianto had ever seen and his felt himself twitch below his belt area.

"Ianto, mum."

"Ianto?" she confirmed and he nodded to her, "Unusual, but lovely." She smiled at him and Ianto had to move the hangers of clothes he held for his father in front of his body.

"Not so unusual in Wales, mum."

"Is that so?" she leaned forward in her seat which caused her bodice to gap slightly and Ianto got a glimpse of pale, rounded flesh and crisp satin and lace. "I'm sorry, we're from Birmingham."

His mouth went dry, "Yes, mum."

"Ianto." the sound of his father's voice made him jump.

"Sir?" he looked up to see his father handing him the Lieutenant's jacket on a hanger.

"Hang these in the back then go see to your studies."

"Yes, sir," he took the jacket from his father and turned to go.

"It was nice to meet you, Ianto," he heard the woman call to him.

He turned and gave her a small nod, "Mum." then he slipped away.

…………………………………………………………………..

Ianto bounded down the stairs that lead from the flat he and his father shared to the shop on the ground floor, "Dad," he called when he reached the last stair, "supper is on."

His father looked up from his paperwork, "Already?"

"It's later than you think."

"Did you finish your studies?"

"Not yet," Ianto dreaded the lecture that was bound to follow. "I did the hoovering and wiped down the loo then I had to start supper."

"Ianto, you can't let these things interfere with your studies."

"If I don't keep up with the chores they'll get out of hand," he hated coming home to a messy flat. It was true, as well that if he didn't organize his time well and schedule time for chores they would be living in a trash heap in no time.

"Like your studies?"

Ianto suppressed a sigh that wouldn't please his father; "It takes less time for me to finish my school work than it does to do anything else."

His father started up the stairs with Ianto, "Perhaps a little more time…"

"The assignments are too easy, Dad," Ianto interrupted, "I get bored just a few minutes in and I have to rush through it or give in to the desire to toss the books in the bin." He really wished he could concentrate on his studies better but too quickly his mind needed more.

Ianto's father put an arm around his shoulders, "Do I need to speak with your instructors again about challenging you?"

They reached the flat and moved into the kitchen for supper, "They are," Ianto argued, "They challenge me as best they're able to."

Ianto's father looked at him sharply as he sat down at their little table, "Are you implying you, at fourteen, are smarter than your instructors?"

"No, sir," was all Ianto would say. He didn't want to say that he already understood more about the subject he was supposed to be learning than his instructors did. Either they didn't realize that was the case or they did and they weren't very nice to him because of it.

"Ianto," his father said in a warning tone.

"They're unimaginative," Ianto explained as he sat across from his father, "if it isn't in one of the texts they can't seem to be able to teach it. I do better on my own."

"You get into trouble on your own," his father reminded him.

"It's not intentional."

He heard his father sigh heavily, "I know it's not, Ianto. Perhaps you could find some challenging activities that might lead you down a constructive path? Something you find meaning in?"

"I do try."

"I guess that's all I can ask of you, then."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Ianto stood behind the glass display case near the entrance to the shop. It contained the gentlemen's grooming products. Soaps, shaving soap and brushes, shampoo, and cologne. Ianto loved to clean and organize this display case. He couldn't help himself from breathing in the scent of all the varied products. He inhaled deeply of the cologne and felt his eyes drift shut in pleasure.

He was jolted back to awareness by the shop door opening. Ianto looked up to greet the two very young men who entered. "May I help you?"

The older of the two faced Ianto, "My father sent me to see Mr. Jones for a suit."

"He's this way," Ianto said as he gestured for the two to follow him. The one who spoke was older than Ianto but only by a few years. The younger appeared to be closer to Ianto's age. "You've customers, Dad." Ianto announced when they'd found his father near the back of the shop in the sweater shelves. As the two young men stepped further into the room, the younger caught Ianto's gaze and held it. Ianto felt his heart being to race and his palms felt sweaty.

Ianto's father greeted the older of the two young men, "Stephen, how can I help you?"

"My father sent me for a suit, Mr. Jones. I've completed my A-Levels so I need to start interviews for employment."

His father led the young man back across the shop with a gentle hand on his arm, "Then we have to get you looking sharp, don't we?"

"Yes, sir."

Ianto floated around assisting has father in the selection and the fitting of the suit. He held hangars and pincushions and ran through the shop collecting up odds and ends his father requested. All the while Ianto was aware of the younger boy's gaze following him around the shop.

It was unnerving on one hand, but strangely exciting on the other. Ianto met and held the younger boys eyes as he came back to the mirrors. He stood behind Stephen and laid a tie over his shoulder so they could all view it with the suit in the mirror.

"This is a clean and classic look," Ianto said, indicating the conservative tie.

"That's a way of saying boring," Stephen said with a half smile directed at Ianto. The two young men shared a confidence they believed Ianto's older and out of touch father couldn't.

Ianto lay a more colorful tie across Stephen's other shoulder, "This is a way of adding a little color and individuality without sacrificing the classic cut of the suit."

"Now that I like," Stephen said with obvious approval. Ianto smiled at Stephen in the mirror and caught sight of his brother watching them in the mirror, a sly smile on his own lips. Ianto heard he heart pounding in his ears.

Ianto stayed to hang Stephen's suit back on its hanger for it to await its alterations. His father had taken Stephen out front to settle the account. Ianto was aware that Stephen's brother had remained behind and stood just off of Ianto's right shoulder. He was tempted to turn and speak to him but he was afraid of what his current state of breathlessness would do to his voice.

"You have good taste," the young man said.

Ianto looked up, startled, and caught the other's's eyes in the mirror, "Thank you."

"I'm Eric, Stephen's brother."

"I reckoned that," Ianto said simply, not breaking eye contact. He was feeling that exciting tingle below his belt again.

Eric stepped closer to Ianto's back, "Do you work here a lot?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you ever not work here?"

"After closing."

"Maybe some night we could meet up for some chips?"

There was an odd ache in the pit of Ianto's stomach and he felt himself beginning to harden, "Might do, yeah."

"Tonight?"

Ianto was surprised at Eric's forwardness and his own reaction to it. He felt his penis twitch. He could only nod his acceptance of the invitation.

…………………………………………………………

Eric was Ianto's first kiss. Eric was Ianto's first clumsy grope in a darkened cinema. Eric was the first to unfasten Ianto's flies and drop to his knees before him. Eric was Ianto's first orgasm that he didn't give himself with his own hand.

It was with Eric that Ianto learned the beauty of the male body. The smooth, satiny skin. The ripple of firm muscle beneath that satiny skin. The musky scents of more intimate body parts. The feel and scents and textures of the different types of hair. Ianto would run his fingers through Eric's hair while the young man knelt in front of him. He would run his hands over the courser hairs just beginning to sprinkle along Eric's chest. These were sensations Ianto would never grow tired of.

Eric and Ianto didn't last long as a pair. Their lust and passion burned out quickly but they remained good friends for years after.

……………………………………………………………….

"Dad," Ianto called to his father who sat with a cuppa, reading the news, "can I show you something on the computer?"

His father came and stood over his shoulder to look at the monitor.

"I set this up to help you with the shop," Ianto explained as he moved through various screens, "it will help you track inventory, sales, overhead, pay your invoices and you can even reconcile your bank accounts."

"Hhmm," his father mused, "I think the shop runs quite well as it is."

"It does, but this will make it easier and save you time," Ianto explained.

"It looks complicated," his father said, a response Ianto had been anticipating.

"I designed it to be very easy to use, Dad and I'll help you get set up and work with you until you're comfortable using it."

"Hold up, Ianto," his father furrowed his brow and looked directly at him, "did you just say you designed all of this?"

"Yes," Ianto said as he swiveled in his chair to look at his father.

"You didn't go buy something out of box that does all this?"

"There's nothing you can get in a box that does all of this," Ianto explained, "which is why I had to design it myself."

"Ianto, you're fifteen years old, how could you know how to program something this complex?"

Ianto shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."

"If only this type of thing was part of your school studies, you could have perfect grades," Ianto's father sighed heavily and reached for a nearby straight-backed chair, "Alright, show me how this works."

……………………………………………………………..

Ianto's final year in school also saw him in the most trouble. He and his friends never would have pulled off what they had if Ianto hadn't had access to the fine suits in his father's shop. It was also an abject lesson in the concept that if you act like you belong, people will believe you belong. He also learned he could pass virtually unnoticed if that was what he chose. If his father hadn't been dressing the Chief of Cardiff's Police for the better part of fifteen years, his juvenile record would have reflected a more serious conviction than just shoplifting.

Eric hadn't helped. He'd encouraged Ianto's plan. Tom and Kent joined in, Kent because he was a privileged, rebellious teenager who wanted to lash out at his father and Ianto gave him the perfect way.

They strode into the private pub from the door that opened onto the bay. It had a sign posted that was supposed to route club members through the proper entrance and to keep non-members out. Dressed as they were in quality suits, no one questioned the four young men as they casually moved through and into the Gentleman's Club proper.

At the front desk, it was up to Kent. He greeted the staff and told them he and his three friends were meeting his father upstairs in the library. No one questioned them, they were waved on.

They walked slowly through the hallways as if they belonged. They made eye contact and called out greetings and not a single member or staff stopped or questioned them.

When the four of them reached the display cabinet outside of the busy library, Ianto immediately saw their quarry. The Crew Cup. The Club's crew team were long standing champions and their Cup was their pride and joy.

Tom picked the cabinet lock while Eric and Ianto stood guard. Kent wrapped the cub in the overcoat he'd had slung over his arm, and the four of them strolled right out the front door.

Kent received the worst punishment because he destroyed the cup. His father was so irate he didn't intervene and forced Kent to accept the most severe charge. Tom was in only slightly less trouble because he only picked the lock on the cabinet. Eric and Ianto were charged with shoplifting, a very minor charge in comparison to what they could have faced since they had only stood guard. Kent never told anyone Ianto planned the entire escapade. Most likely because he wanted his father to believe Kent was angry enough with him to pull off the entire thing.

He served no time in a cell but the shoplifting conviction would be on his permanent record. It would eventually be chalked up youthful male folly so no real harm was done to his future.

Ianto's father wasn't going to let his son off so easy. For the remainder of the quarter, Ianto did nothing but attend class and work in the shop. He'd be released to clean the flat and cook supper, but for the most part, if he wasn't in class, he was under his father's watchful eye.

As much as the challenge had thrilled Ianto, helped him feel alive, the consequences of his actions far outweighed that pleasure. He vowed he would never again disappoint his father like that again. He wanted to believe he never did but had his father known about what Ianto had really done in the aftermath of the Battle, it would have broken his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ianto!" he heard his father calling him from the shop downstairs.

Ianto hopped down the stairs until he could see his father where he stood at the sales counter, "Yeah?"

"Come look at this, I'd like your opinion on something."

Ianto stepped up to the counter to look at what his father indicated. He saw a catalog of high-end coffee machines.

"I want to get one for the shop, offer beverages to customers while they shop and while they wait for quick alterations. Also some of them bring friends and family along just for the companionship and I think it would a nice touch to be able to offer this type of refreshment."

Ianto glanced over the color photos of the gleaming machines with so many spouts and handles, "I think it's actually an excellent idea." he said.

"Would you mind selecting the best machine for us? I'm going to need your help learning to use it."

"I'm happy to help, Dad," Ianto said, giving his father a smile.

"Thank you, son I appreciate it," he reached across the counter and ruffled Ianto's hair.

………………………………………………………………..

Ianto stood behind the small counter his father had had brought in specifically for the magical coffee machine Ianto had advised him to buy. He inhaled the magnificent scent of the drink he had just brewed. He'd been studying the principles and processes of coffee for weeks now and was thoroughly enjoying putting his newfound knowledge to work. He brought his latest recipe to his nose and took a deep inhale. He could just feel the endorphins running through his brain.

The door opened and Ianto recognized one of his father's long time clients, Padrig Gruffudd, "Good morning, Mr. Gruffudd." he greeted.

"Good morning, Ianto," Mr. Gruffudd returned, and Ianto could see a girl about his own age had also entered the shop, "Is your father available to assist me with my suits for next season?"

"He's stepped into the back room," Ianto replied with a smile, very conscious of the pretty girl who had also entered the shop. He gathered his courage and graced her with a smile as well. She returned it readily. "Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No, no," Mr. Gruffudd protested, "I'm in no hurry, I can always start looking around myself."

"Very good, sir. I'm happy to help in the meantime if I can." the girl was still watching Ianto. He couldn't help but look her way. Ianto had really come to love the feelings he got in the first electric moments of instant attraction. It was almost as good for the serotonin levels as coffee and chocolate.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Gruffudd said, turning to the girl, "sweetheart, this is Mr. Jones' son, Ianto." he turned back to finish the introduction, "Ianto, this is my daughter, Eleri."

"How do you do, Ianto?" Eleri said with a smile, inclining her head slightly.

"I do well, thank you. I'm very pleased to meet you." Ianto was surprised at just how steady his voice was. Now if he could get his hands to stop shaking. He took slow, deep breaths trying to keep steady.

"I believe you two are very close in age," Mr. Gruffudd spoke again.

"Padrig," Ianto's father said as he caught sight of his client and walked quickly through the shop to shake hands, "I didn't know you were here."

"I told Ianto he didn't need to fetch you," Mr. Gruffudd said, "What have you got the boy doing here?" he asked, gesturing toward the steaming coffee machine.

"You really have to let Ianto brew you a coffee!" his father enthused, "he set out to learn the skill and he's made it an art."

Ianto blushed at his father's praise. Everyone made a request for a drink and Ianto set about his preparations. His father led his client to the racks of next season's suits but Eleri stayed behind with Ianto.

"Taught yourself to make coffee, did you?" she smiled up at him.

"It's an easy thing to do. It's all about the beans, the temperature and the timing," Ianto said as he looked into her clear blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He doubted she was interested in him the same way he was interested in her, though.

"Oh yes," Eleri laughed lightly, "quite simple."

Ianto delivered the coffees then returned to where Eleri sat enjoying her beverage. He felt a jolt when he realized she had been watching him move through the shop. He dared to hope that she wasn't completely dis--interested. Ianto retrieved a chair and placed it next to Eleri's. He smiled inwardly when she readily let him engage her in conversation. They chatted while her father tried on suits and while his father pulled and tucked and pinned fabric. Eleri would occasionally make suggestions and contributions to her father's selections and Ianto realized she had great taste. He liked that in a woman, he decided.

They had little in common but after a very short time Ianto found himself to be completely smitten. If he wasn't staring into her eyes, he was staring at her full mouth. Eleri seemed to bask in has fascination and Ianto took her behavior to be flirtatious, encouraging his attentions.

As Ianto's father began to conclude business with her father, Ianto found he wasn't ready for his time with Eleri to end. He screwed up his courage, "Would you be interested in doing something, sometime?"

Eleri's face lit up with her smile, "I would love to!"

Ianto was fairly certain he was maintaining an air of casual interest as he handed her one of the shops business cards on which she discretely wrote her telephone number. He hoped Eleri didn't see his hand shake as he took it back from her.

……………………………………………………………….

Ianto and Eleri lasted as a pair longer than Ianto and Eric had. Ianto knew that when they ended, they would end completely. Friendship with Eleri would not be possibly like it was with Eric.

From Eleri, Ianto learned the wonders of the female body. Where Eric had been silky, Eleri was satin. She smelled entirely different but what a difference it was! Mostly, she smelled sweet but that certain part of her was deliciously musky. Eleri touched Ianto in a way completely different from the way Eric had. Ianto learned that men's hands were rougher and stronger. Women's hands were softer and gentler. Eleri would clutch at Ianto to pull him closer to her. Eric had clutched at Ianto in order to drive himself in deeper.

The first time he sank his condom sheathed cock inside of her he thought the top of his head was going to come off. Eleri didn't kneel in front of him as often but being inside of her made up for it.

Their relationship ended quietly and abruptly when Ianto left the country. He'd taken his GCSE and gotten the hell out of school. Eleri stayed on for her A-levels and eventually University.

Ianto stuffed a few sets of clothes, the fob watch his father had given him, some photos and his laptop into a backpack and he'd started to drift. He had some cash his father had paid him for work done in the shop, but he paid his way through his travels with a string of temporary jobs.

He loved his way through his travels with a series of men and women he would always remember fondly. There were two that each held a special place in his heart. His time with each of them was precious, and taught him lessons that would come in handy down the road with a certain Captain.

Ianto met Gabriella in Tuscany. He was kicking around the countryside when he stumbled across her estate. It was beautiful in a traditional Tuscan manner.

Gabriella had been fussing in her garden and saw Ianto wandering through her arbors. She greeted him in Italian and Ianto responded in the same manner he had throughout his travels, "Pardon? English?"

Gabriella's smile widened and Ianto realized she was really quite beautiful. She didn't appear to be young in age but she had a very youthful air about her. He was intrigued.

"Are you lost?" she asked in only lightly accented English.

"No, not at all, but thank you," Ianto replied taking a few steps closer, not wanting to appear threatening in any way but certainly wanting a closer look.

"This is my home," Gabriella had said as a way to politely determine why Ianto was in her yard.

"It's quite beautiful. I couldn't help but admire it."

"Are you visiting someone in the area?"

She really was beautiful. Dusky skin and flashing dark eyes. She had a shape like no younger woman he'd ever known, softer, rounder and fuller and he had to resist the urge to reach out and touch. "No, I'm just wandering, seeing some sights."

"You are from Great Britain?"

"Yes, Wales specifically."

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Two years, now."

"Two years?" Gabriella was amazed, "So long?"

Ianto shrugged, "It's been easy and I'm having a good time so I just keep drifting." He took it as a good sign she was still engaging him in conversation and she wasn't backing away.

"Your family has money?"

"No, I've worked by way through my travels. I stop in places I find interesting and work for a time, save my money and then move on."

"Are you looking for work now?"

Ianto paused to consider. He wasn't particularly low on funds and hadn't planned on lingering in Tuscany but this lovely woman intrigued him and she seemed genuinely interested. Maybe if he lingered long enough she'd let him discover what is was like to press himself into such lush curves. "I might be."

Gabriella shifted her weight and considered Ianto for a time, "I have chores that need doing around the manor. I usually go into the village and hire day labor."

Ianto nodded as he listened.

"If you're interested in helping me with the chores, you would save me a trip to the village."

Well versed in negotiating the terms of his temporary employment Ianto asked the necessary questions, "What would the chores be? What do you usually pay for the day labor? Where might I find lodging?"

"If you'll accompany me to the house I'll show you the projects. Let's decide on a flat fee for all the work once we've seen what's needed and I have a very old caretaker's cottage that I've kept in good repair that you're welcome to."

Ianto nodded in agreement and gestured for Gabriella to lead the way. He felt that familiar twitch of his cock as he watched the gentle sway of her hips as he walked behind her.

As it turned out, Gabriella helped with the chores. What she really needed was 'muscle'. Some of the projects required either two persons or just a little more physical strength than she had. As they worked, they talked.

Ianto learned that Gabriella was a window of five years with two grown sons who had found work in other cities but visited her regularly. As Ianto watched Gabriella work he was amazed that she had two children that were older than he was. She could still pass for a very lovely woman of thirty, thirty-five tops. She had a natural grace and a quick laugh.

As part of his compensation, she cooked his meals. She referred to herself as a good Italian woman who was born with a need to feed everyone in her immediate vicinity. Ianto was happy with the arrangement, as Gabriella was an excellent cook.

He'd been working for Gabriella for less than a week when she inexplicably opened a second bottle of wine and refilled Ianto's glass. They were at the small table in her large kitchen when Gabriella moved her chair closer to Ianto's.

"Do you like women, Ianto?"

He paused with his wine glass halfway to his mouth, "Yes," he said hesitantly. Dare he hope her question might mean she was thinking of allowing him to touch? His pulse quickened and he resisted the urge to shift in his chair to ease his rapidly hardening cock.

"Am I pretty?" Gabriella leaned forward into his space.

Ianto swallowed a large gulp of wine before he answered. His heart was racing, there was a dull ache in his belly, added to his near full erection. "You're beautiful." Ianto said simply.

Gabriella placed her hand over one of his where it lay on the table, "I'm so much older than you are," she said almost to herself.

"You don't look like it and you certainly don't act like it."

Her smile was bright, "Really? I feel so old sometimes."

Ianto could only shake his head in mute denial. Words failed him at the idea that this fascinating woman might actually want him to touch her.

"Can I kiss you, Ianto?"

In answer, Ianto leaned toward Gabriella. She finished closing the distance between them to capture his lips.

Gabriella took Ianto to her bed that night and gave him an education he never forgot.

She led him to her bedroom and drew him down on top of her. When he would have continued to kiss her hard and tear off both of their clothes, Gabriella stopped him. She slowed him down.

"It's not a race, Ianto," she breathed across his ear and settled him between her thighs, both of them still partially dressed.

Gabriella brought his mouth back down to hers and showed Ianto through example how to really kiss a woman. She taught him to use his lips and his tongue in a teasing combination and showed him how to kiss her without completely enveloping her mouth. She taught him how to use his tongue lightly on the shell of her ear and showed him the spots on a woman's neck that would drive her wild.

Ianto gave Gabriella his complete attention. When he'd realized what kind of valuable lessons she was giving him he'd focused on her intensely, soaking up all she had to give him.

He learned to pay attention to her entire breast before teasing the nipple with tongue and teeth. Never again did Ianto ever roughly pinch a woman's nipple without lovely caressing her entire breast.

Gabriella undressed him slowly and helped him do the same for her. She showed Ianto how to attend to her body as a whole once she was naked and not to rush his way between her thighs.

Her reprimand was gentle when Ianto tried to right away suck on her clit a little too hard. Gabriella taught him how to worship a woman's body, especially her most intimate parts. Ianto learned to explore and to savor a woman. He learned quickly to listen to Gabriella's gasps and moans as a guide for what she liked him to do. She adored the broad strokes of his tongue all along the length of her pussy. She ground her hips into Ianto's face when he penetrated her with his tongue. Finally, Gabriella guided him to suckle her clit gently, to flick it lightly with his tongue. Gabriella was the first woman Ianto made come with his mouth.

He'd never heard a woman cry out as loudly as she did that night. Ianto was delightfully surprised at the force with which her body shivered and convulsed. In those long moments Ianto felt so special, so powerful, so capable. She made him feel invincible.

Gabriella eased Ianto up along her body and kissed him again. He felt a moment of shock that she would taste herself on his lips but it passed quickly when the passion took over again. She eased him back from her and gestured toward the bedside table. Ianto reached in and withdrew the foil packets he found there. Gabriella took one from him.

She quickly but gently rolled the condom down his cock. Ianto thought he was going to explode. He'd never known this level of arousal before. He'd never felt such affection for his partner in addition to the lust. Gabriella guided his throbbing erection toward her opening. Ianto knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

When Gabriella had him positioned, she wrapped her arms around his hips and gripped his arse firmly. She thrust herself up at the same time she brought Ianto's hips down toward her own. He found himself sheathed inside her wet heat and nearly came on his first thrust.

Ianto followed her guidance again. He moved slowly, then quickly. Gabriella taught him how to stay shallow at first then how to bury himself deep and make her moan loudly.

He felt himself loosing his rhythm and knew that meant he was losing control. "Oh, God," he moaned into her neck.

"It's okay, just let it go," Gabriella murmured into his ear and Ianto obeyed.

He came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids and was sure he stopped breathing altogether at one point. Gabriella held tight to him and rode out his orgasm with him, soothing him all along the way.

Ianto collapsed on top of her, his breathing deep and ragged, "I'm sorry," he told her, ashamed that he hadn't lasted very long.

"Don't be," Gabriella said as she ran her hands along his back, "I expected the first time to be a little quick."

Ianto could only nod in response.

"As soon as you're ready again I'll show you how to really make the ride last."

Ianto placed a soft kiss on her neck and hoped he'd recover faster than he ever had before.

Ianto was back on the train to Salzburg. He loved Salzburg. He'd found himself heading back here several times in the last few years. The season didn't matter to him. He'd come here in the cold of winter or the beauty of spring, it didn't matter. Ianto always did a combination of tourist activities and frequenting the haunts the natives congregated at.

His last time here he'd had a torrid affair with an Austrian girl. It hadn't lasted long but it had burned hot and bright. Ianto smiled at the memories of her.

He was jarred back to the present by the train jerking to a stop. They had reached the part of the Alps where a second engine hooked up to pull them over to the other side. It always afforded Ianto the opportunity to take in the majesty of the mountains. Yes, he really liked it here.

Ianto stepped off the train at the Salzburg station in the late afternoon. He headed over to the hostel he always used, then walked out into the city to decide where he wanted to have supper.

His decision was made for him when he turned down an alley and caught the sound of music flowing out from a partially opened pub door. Ianto thought he'd been here before but he couldn't be sure. He'd been to many places in the city.

Ianto got a pint at the bar and took a seat in the corner to wait for his food. The music was being played by what looked like a couple of street musicians who had made their way indoors. They were good, if a little scruffy looking. Ianto liked scruffy. The one with the guitar was rather cute.

His musings were cut short by the distinct sensation that he was being watched. Ianto began to casually scan the room's occupants, trying not to be obvious. His admirer had no such qualms. Ianto located a pair of bright, intense eyes watching him intently from the far side of the bar. The man the eyes belonged to was handsome. Very handsome. He was a fair bit older than Ianto but at the age of nineteen, it meant his admirer could be somewhere around thirty-five, surely no older than forty.

Ianto's heart rate accelerated under the man's regard. He had to admit the guy was hot. Ianto made no attempt to look away. He held the other man's gaze steadily as he took a pull of his pint.

The other man slowly approached Ianto's table. They stared at one another unabashedly the entire time it took for the man to cross the room. He stopped on the other side of the table from Ianto and spoke. In German.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said with a tilt of his head, "English?"

The man laughed delightedly and Ianto found himself wanting to kiss that beautiful mouth and nip at the graceful line of his throat.

"You're English?" the man asked, still smiling broadly.

"Yes," Ianto returned the smile recognizing the other man's accent as British as well, "Welsh to be exact."

"Oh yes," the man said in mock seriousness, "we must be precise. May I join you?" he gestured to the second chair at Ianto's table.

"Please do," Ianto sent the man a smile he hoped was alluring without being blatant.

"My name is Sean," the man told him.

"Ianto," they shook hands and Ianto felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his arm at the bare skin contact.

"Ianto?" Sean clarified the pronunciation. Ianto nodded his approval. "That must be a traditional Welsh name."

"It's a common Welsh name," Ianto flirted.

"What's a fellow Englishman doing in Salzburg?" Ianto smiled at Sean's deliberate avoidance of Ianto's stated heritage.

"I just enjoy being here," Ianto said, "I've come back through here several times in the last few years."

"Are you an ex-pat?"

"No. Just drifting, working odd jobs. I just love Salzburg so I always seem to make my way back here."

"How long have you been 'drifting'?"

"Three years."

Sean whistled appreciatively, "Any plans to head home soon?"

"Nothing definite. But I have been thinking about drifting toward home recently. I've seen everything I wanted to see."

They talked long into the night. Ianto learned that Sean was a self-made man of some considerable wealth and as a result he was a drifter, too. How they each traveled couldn't be more different. Where Ianto worked odd jobs and stayed in hostels, Sean had no need to work and he stayed in the most posh hotels in whatever cities he visited.

Ianto agreed to accompany Sean back to his hotel. They stopped off to pick up Ianto's pack and check him out of the hostel.

By the time they reached Sean's room, Ianto was so hard he could barely walk. He tossed his pack aside and reached for Sean to draw him into a deep and forceful kiss.

Sean reacted enthusiastically. He grasped Ianto to himself roughly and both men began to run their hands over each other impatiently. They were exploring and discovering one another but at the same time too impatient to draw it out properly. Ianto pressed his erection against Sean's hip and ground himself against him.

Ianto used his hips and his chest to push Sean back toward the large bed. Sean went willingly, pulling Ianto down on top of him when his legs hit the side of the bed. They tumbled down together, hardly breaking their kiss. Ianto knelt up to straddle Sean's thighs and began to strip off his own shirt.

Sean ran his hands over Ianto's freshly bared chest, pausing to graze his nails along the masculine nipples he found. Ianto shivered and moaned quietly as he reached down to remove Sean's shirt. He received assistance when Sean sat up to finish removing and throw his shirt aside. Ianto dropped down to run hot kisses down his chest, already reaching for Sean's flies.

He felt strong hands grip his wrists, "Ianto, Ianto, easy," Sean breathed, "we have all night."

Ianto could hardly hear Sean's words over his own harsh breathing. "I thought you wanted this," he said in confusion.

"I do, I do," Sean soothed Ianto, running shaking hands over his face, "there's a lot we can do and we don't have to get it all over with now."

It's not a race. Something about Sean's expression and tone reminded Ianto of his first night in Tuscany with Gabriella. Since his time with her he'd always been so very careful to take his time with women. He worked so hard to bring them pleasure. He always saw to their needs. But blokes, they were different, weren't they? Ianto had never been with a man who didn't want it quick and dirty, fast and hard.

Ianto stared down at Sean and made his decision. He lowered himself slowly until their chests were pressed together. Ianto pressed his lips to Sean's neck, beneath his ear. He moved his lips along the other man's neck until he could lick his way along Sean's throat. Ianto felt as much as heard Sean's appreciative growl.

"That's more like it," Sean sighed.

Encouraged, Ianto eased himself down Sean's body, laying open-mouthed kisses as he went. He paused to lathe an erect nipple with his tongue. Sean groaned and carded his hands through Ianto's hair.

"You have a wicked tongue, Ianto," Sean moaned when Ianto teased his navel.

"Just wait," Ianto breathed against the skin of Sean's belly.

Ianto reached for Sean's belt and this time there was no resistance. Sean propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his hips to help Ianto slide his trousers down. As soon as Sean's erection bounced free Ianto swallowed it down.

Sean sucked his breath in through his teeth and set a hand gently on Ianto's hair and whispered, "Mmm yeah."

Ianto gripped Sean's hips and sucked greedily and sloppily at his cock.

"Use your hand," Sean sighed from where he watched Ianto, still caressing his hair.

Ianto hesitated, not quite sure what Sean meant. Did he want Ianto to use his hand instead of his mouth? Did he want a finger up his arse?

"Here," Sean said, "give me your hand."

Ianto let Sean take his hand and wrap his fingers around the base of Sean's cock. With his other hand, Sean encouraged Ianto's mouth back down onto his cock. Ianto fancied himself a quick study so he was very proud when he figured out just what Sean was after.

Ianto slid his mouth up and down Sean's cock, moving his hand in tandem. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down the shaft rapidly.

"You are so beautiful, Ianto," he heard Sean say, "watching you suck me turns me on."

Ianto moved faster and sucked harder, basking in Sean's praise and wanting to please him further.

"Use more tongue," he heard Sean encourage, so he withdrew his mouth to run his tongue along the shaft of the other man's cock. "Take me back into your mouth," Ianto readily complied, "now use more tongue."

Still using his mouth and hand in tandem, Ianto added more tongue to his technique. He alternated the flat of his tongue with tight, hard sucks and was pleased with himself when he wrenched a groan from between Sean's lips.

Suddenly, Ianto felt himself pulled up Sean's body. He rose up and let his mouth be taken in a hard kiss. Sean continued to pull him up until Ianto was sitting beside him on the bed. Before he could react, Sean knelt between his thighs and worked his pants down over his hips.

Ianto bucked his hips involuntarily as the wet heat of Sean's mouth enveloped him almost completely. The dual assault of his mouth and his hand firmly stroking Ianto along with his mouth had him shivering in delight. He could hardly suck in a breath, his muscles all clenched at once in pleasure. Ianto laid back on his elbows and let his head fall back in ecstasy. Sean was sucking Ianto's cock one second, sucking it hard. The next he was dragging the flat of his tongue along the shaft. He changed up again and sucked lightly, then paused to swirl his tongue along the head of Ianto's cock then suck it gently. Ianto thought his head was going to explode.

He'd never had a blowjob like this before. Always before they'd been quick and dirty. A fast suck job to finish getting one of them hard or something done to come quick when there was no real time to fuck. Ianto's hips bucked again when Sean cupped his balls with his other hand. "Oh, fuck." he heard himself whisper. He'd loved getting his dick sucked before, now he didn't think he'd ever want to do anything else.

"Jesus, I'm gonna come," Ianto breathed, thinking to warn Sean. Instead of warning, it seemed to be a cue. Sean slid a wet finger up inside of Ianto's body then there was no stopping his orgasm.

Ianto's body convulsed and shivered as he came into Sean's mouth. He clutched tightly at the duvet and shouted incoherently. Reflexively, he grasped Sean's hair and held him steady as he fucked up into his mouth in the final throes of his climax.

Ianto flopped back onto the bed, spent. He heard Sean's soft laughter. He sat up again and took Sean's still hard cock in his hand and kissed him, "Do you want me to finish sucking you off, or do you want to fuck me?"

Sean grasped Ianto's face between both of his hands and looked into his eyes, "Would you let me fuck you, Ianto?"

Ianto felt himself smile gently. He'd never been asked before. Either he'd been told that's what someone wanted to do to him, or he'd just been flipped over and prepared. "I want you to. I have lube and condoms in my pack."

Sean stood up and drew Ianto to his feet, "I have some somewhere, but yours are probably faster to find."

Ianto quickly retrieved the items from his pack and when he turned back, Sean was naked. The older man helped Ianto shed the last of his clothes.

Ianto slid face down on the bed and arched his back, popping his arse up in what he hoped was an enticing fashion. Just as he'd never had his cock sucked in such a skilled and loving fashion, he'd also never been prepared for penetration quite so completely.

Sean didn't just slap some lube on a finger and slip it inside of Ianto. He lubed several fingers and bothered to warm it first. He eased a single finger in and moved it around. He slid it in and out of Ianto's body, but he also moved it around, taking the time to bring pleasure and to discover what kinds of touches did it for Ianto.

He moaned at the second finger and pushed back slightly. Sean prepared him slowly, gently, but completely. He heard the tell tale sounds of the older man rolling on the condom, then slicking himself just a little more with some lube.

Sean slid down to cover Ianto's body. He felt a hand press his thigh slightly so he would bend his knee. The other man placed soft kisses on the back of Ianto's neck then asked, "Ready for me?"

"Oh yes," Ianto replied immediately. He felt Sean press against his opening and he felt himself give. Sean's cock slid home in a single thrust and Ianto moaned, then pushed back into him.

"You are so sweet," he heard Sean whisper against his back, 'you feel as good as you look."

Ianto had never had loving words whispered against his skin by a man. The women were very loving in that way but most of his couplings with men had been rough and furtive. He found he quite liked the feeling of being cherished by a man. Strong arms and a powerful body moving against him coupled with softly spoken words were something Ianto could get used to.

Sean came with a loud moan and shuddered against Ianto's back. He wasn't in a hurry to pull out or to climb off of Ianto. Instead Sean ran gentle hands over his body, soothing and affectionate.

Ianto was vaguely aware when Sean finally rose to dispose of the condom. He wasn't gone long before he was back to ease Ianto up the bed and under the duvet. Sean joined him quickly and actually spooned him. Ianto would always remember this as the first time he'd done more with a man than just fuck. It would be the standard by which he would come to judge all of his male lovers and find all but one sadly lacking.

………………………………………………………

Sean sat with Ianto on the terrace of their villa at the Volcano View in Santorini. They had showered after an afternoon of slow and lingering sex and now sat watching the sunset. They were both clad only in loose shorts and Ianto leaned his bare back against Sean's naked chest.

Ianto was quietly explaining about Santorini's topography and the significance of the volcano's caldera being at sea level. Sean was a fantastic audience. He listened to Ianto's every word and he asked questions that indicated he was listening and that he understood the significance of some of the things Ianto told him.

"Ianto, how do you know all of these things?" Sean asked, placing a kiss on the warm skin of Ianto's shoulder.

"I know everything," Ianto tried to make his reply sound light.

"That, you seem to," Sean laughed as he ran a large hand up Ianto's neck.

"I remember everything," Ianto confessed quietly, almost afraid of what Sean would think of him.

"I've noticed you have a fantastic memory."

"No. I mean I remember everything. Everything I've ever read, everything I've ever seen, everything I've ever been told. I remember every name and every face of every person I've ever met"

"Are you serious?" Sean asked, leaning forward slightly to see Ianto's expression.

"An instructor once said he suspected I had an eidetic memory. I never had it confirmed but…" Ianto trailed off.

"No wonder you're so bloody brilliant," Sean said with another kiss to Ianto's skin.

"You don't think it's strange?"

"Strange? Strange how?"

"It's just that growing up and all through school…I'm different from other blokes. From other people."

Sean snorted, "You are smart and you are handsome and that combination makes people jealous. That's all."

Ianto smiled at Sean's easy acceptance of it all.

"You must have been one hell of student. How come you didn't go to Uni? You could have cured cancer by now."

"I couldn't get out of school fast enough," Ianto sighed, "I don't like to be bored. It's like a physical pain when I'm bored. I have to do something to alleviate it and it usually got me into trouble or I just didn't ever put the effort into the work. My grades always reflected that."

"Is that why you've been drifting?" Sean asked, "the constant stimulation? Searching for something meaningful to devote your life to?"

Ianto nodded slowly, realizing perhaps for the first time that that was exactly what he was doing.

Sean pulled Ianto's head down to shoulder and kissed the top of his head, "You'll find what you're looking for eventually."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was Sean who convinced Ianto to return home. Well, return to London. Sean had to go back for family reasons and convinced Ianto to travel with him and stay awhile.

Sean had been gone for hours, taking care of some of his mother's affairs while she was in hospital. He'd left Ianto alone in his posh flat and Ianto had gotten bored. A bored Ianto was never a good thing. Trouble always ensued.

Ianto booted up his laptop and started to surf around to see what back doors he could find in various company's websites and networks. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake had been the company he chose to hack. His third was not leaving well enough alone when he discovered the company was just a shell. It was a cover for something with incredible security. Ianto took it as a personal challenge. That was his final mistake.

When he finally hacked Torchwood's networks he thought he'd found another shell, another façade. It had to be a joke of some sort. Aliens. Ianto found file after file, report after report about space aliens. Whoever set this up had one hell of an imagination. Some of the 'alien technology' catalogs he found were very creative and very imaginative.

Ianto's fascination distracted him. He failed to pay attention to what he was doing and who might have detected his intrusion. He missed the back trace until it was too late. Someone on the other end first blocked him from any further exploration. Then, they took control of his laptop. Ianto tried to shut it down but they wouldn't let him. Finally, they kicked him out.

Ianto got his laptop shut down and he sat on Sean's divan, heart pounding and breathing rapidly. What did it mean? Never before had he been detected unless he'd wanted to be. Dread sank like a stone into his belly. This couldn't be good.

Sean finally came home and Ianto met him at the door, "I did something stupid today."

"What could you possibly have gotten up to here in the flat?"

"I got bored," Ianto said, thinking that really should explain it all.

"Okay," Sean dragged the word out to encourage Ianto to continue.

"I was on my laptap…" he didn't get to finish. Ianto was interrupted by a knock at the door. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

Sean moved to answer the door.

"No!" Ianto tried to stop him.

"What?" Sean asked in confusion as he opened the door.

Neither man had a chance to react. Four black glad, well-armed individuals burst through the door and past Sean. Two took hold of Sean and two took hold of Ianto and secured his wrists behind his back. Everyone in the room was shouting. Sean and Ianto shouted in anger and fear and concern for one another. The four strangers shouted orders and instructions. In mere seconds, Sean was unconscious on the floor, a liquid being poured down his throat. Ianto was shoved to his knees.

"What are you doing to him?" Ianto cried at the sight of the mishandled and unconscious Sean.

"He'll be fine," one of the figures, said. Ianto heard someone say to Sean's inert form, "Your friend when out for coffee. He'll be back soon."

Ianto was forced out of the flat and he could no longer see Sean. His captors threw him roughly into a van and covered his head with a hood. He had no idea where they were taking him.

………………………………………………………………..

Ianto had been in the pristine white room for more than an hour. Alone. He jumped when the door was thrown open and in strode a rather intense blonde woman dressed in a skirt suit.

"Mr. Jones!" the woman said with loud enthusiasm, "Welcome to Torchwood One. My name is Yvonne Hartman and I'm in charge here." she grasped his hand firmly, to the point of discomfort.

"What is Torchwood?" Ianto asked, wondering how she knew his name. No one had asked him any questions. "Why am I here? Where is Sean?"

"Your friend is fine, he doesn't remember my agents, he thinks you've just gone out for coffee."

"I don't go out for coffee. I make better coffee than I can go out for." He feared Sean would try to look for him and get himself caught up in this mess. Ianto wanted him as far away from this as possible.

"Yes, we learned that about you."

"How did you learn that about me?" Ianto desperately wanted to know whom these people were and yet, he'd rather just find a way to walk away and not look back.

"We're Torchwood," Yvonne said as if that explained everything.

"And what is Torchwood?"

"You know what Torchwood is, Mr. Jones. You hacked our networks. A near impossible task I might add."

"You expect me to believe all that shit I read about aliens and their technology?" Ianto didn't think this loony woman could be for real.

Yvonne moved to the door and held it open, "Please come with me, Mr. Jones."

"Where are we going?"

"On a little tour. This way please." Yvonne left the room not waiting to see if Ianto was fallowing.

By the end of the tour, Ianto couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open. It was true. It was all true.

"We protect the planet from alien threats. We appropriate their technology and use it for the good of the Empire."

"Empire?" Ianto asked dubiously.

"That's what I said," Yvonne continued to lead him down corridors and in and out of room after room, "All we do, we do for Queen and country."

"So why am I here?" Ianto finally asked. He'd stopped fearing he was going to be killed at any moment but he just couldn't fathom a reason he'd been given a tour.

"In our more than one hundred year history we have never experienced a security breach as thorough as the one you perpetrated today," Yvonne stopped walking and turned toward him. Ianto had to take a step back when she invaded his space. "We need you with us, Mr. Jones, because you're obviously a threat if you're against us."

"How am I a threat to you?" Ianto was incredulous and fearful at the same time.

"Our network systems and our firewalls are programmed and maintained by the greatest minds in the Empire and you got past them all in less than an hour." Yvonne started walking again. "Your less than stellar grades kept you from coming to our notice before but now that we know about you, we need you with us. You're bloody brilliant, Mr. Jones"

"And if I refuse?"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Yvonne turned on him with an expression that indicated she couldn't fathom why he wouldn't want to work with them, "It's your duty to your country and your Queen to use that superior intellect and memory toward our cause."

"What would I be doing?"

"Junior researcher."

"Research? You don't need me for that."

"Mr. Jones, our Researchers don't scour books or look up useless fact on the Internet. It was a Junior Researcher who detected your intrusion and another who finally locked you out."

"The titles are misleading. Euphemisms."

"That's correct. You'd be searching for technology we need to obtain. Any type of incident that could possibly be about anything alien. First and foremost, we are on the constant lookout for Torchwood's primary enemy, The Doctor."

"Who is the Doctor?"

"That's nothing you need to know right now," Yvonne refused to answer, "Just know that this will be the most exciting and challenging job you could ever have and our reasons for what we do are above reproach."

"What will you do to me if I refuse?"

"We'll clear your memory of all things Torchwood and return you to your life. We'd have to monitor you indefinitely in the event you get curious again."

Ianto just couldn't seem to believe her.

"Before you decide, let's discuss your compensation," Yvonne lead him to an office that had her name beside the door and the funny looking honeycomb 'T' logo he assumed stood for Torchwood.

The compensation package was enough to finally hook Ianto. Not that he was materialistic. He'd lived for years on the barest minimum of cash. However, if he was going to have such a significant job, doing such important work and he had to live in London, he wanted to be able to afford nice things. He'd need good suits and a respectable flat. He couldn't live indefinitely with Sean.

"When do you need me to start?"

………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Torchwood gave you something to do that had meaning?" Jack asked as he polished off his wine, "They probably challenged you, too."

"That they did," Ianto confirmed as he twirled the stem of his glass between his fingers, "They still do." he said with a sly smile.

Jack laughed, "No shortage of challenges living with a rift in space and time." After a long pause Jack asked, "Whatever happened with Sean?"

"We came to a natural end. We stayed friends, though. I was in touch with him up until the Battle."

"Not after?"

"I was a little preoccupied after the Battle."

"Ain't that the truth," Ianto heard Jack murmur, "what about more recently?"

Ianto paused to regard Jack for a long moment. "I found someone to fill his role in my life."

Jack smiled and nothing more needed to be said.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
